


will you shut up, man?

by ratkidmax



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratkidmax/pseuds/ratkidmax
Summary: inspired by a now deleted tweet that said something along the lines of "i was arguing with a guy and i said ooh you wanna kiss me so bad and he FUCKING DID"
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	will you shut up, man?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillymango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillymango/gifts).



> i'm sorry

biden was fuming as he walked off the debate stage. he didn't do poorly, it's just that none of it was coherent. nothing that came out of trump's mouth made any sense. how was biden supposed to get his message across to the american people when trump brought up all this dumb shit to change the subject?

biden's mind wandered to trump often, even at times when he would rather not be thinking of him. he was ashamed to admit it, he sometimes thought about trump in a not so heterosexual way. it sounded disgusting but he just couldn't help it. some strange part of him just found him incredibly attractive. it wasn't like he had never been intimate with another man. a certain 44th president of the united states of america he had worked with could attest to that. trump was an idiot and opposed everything he tried to fight for. so why couldn't biden get him off his mind? fuck, he had to go talk to him and sort this out. 

"u-um," biden's voiced cracked a bit, nothing too noticeable. "honey? i'm just going to uh... go backstage for a second. don't wait up."

"joe?" biden's wife looked a little taken aback, but complied. "well alright, i'll see you when you're done."

biden rushed off backstage to where he assumed trump would be, meeting with his family. trump was there, straightening his tie. no family to be seen though. "hey man," he said. he wasn't sure how formal he was supposed to be. he stood there awkwardly while trump finished up, waiting for a reply.

"hey," trump said, turning around, "have you come to call me a clown again? that’s so unprofessional, sleepy joe, i thought you knew better than that.”

biden couldn't believe his ears. he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. o _h my god he's so fucking dumb_ he thought. this is what he was talking about. biden came in here looking to have a civil conversation and trump had already called him his nickname. biden looked at him, unsure of what to say back.

"ooh you wanna kiss me so bad," trump said out of nowhere.

and so he did.

pulling down his mask, biden kissed trump very forcefully. he gripped trump’s waist with his other hand as trump just stood there. he obviously didn't expect biden to actually do it. eventually, he started kissing back, his hands tangled in biden’s hair.

biden pulled away, surprised by his own actions. 

“i knew you liked me,” trump teased, “you know i probably knew it before you even di-”

“will you shut up, man?”


End file.
